Smile!
by violet167
Summary: Even in the toughest situations we need to smile.


_**Hi guys, it's Violet again. I just want to say beforehand that this is not really a one shot in a way but a message I wanted to share with you guys. And its short so don't be angry XD…**_

* * *

Misaki storms into her and Takumi's apartment in England, quite agitated from the previous dinner they just had with his family. She throws her coat on the couch and heads right into the bathroom leaving her boyfriend Takumi, alone in the room.

Takumi sighs, picking up her poor defenceless coat. He sat down and waited for her to cool down. His family had overdone it this time.

He hears the bathroom door creak open and sees his lovely girlfriend stroll back out with water all over her face.

 _She was probably crying._

"Ok, I said I wouldn't let them get to me but really…" Misaki stopped, not knowing how to control her anger. So she began to prance around the room.

"Misa, **you are** letting them get to you," Takumi states getting up and stopping her from walking up and down the apartment.

"How could I not huh? They want you to get engaged to some **beautiful** heir of some company," Misaki yells even though she knew Takumi wasn't the one to blame.

"Misaki, look at me. **You are** the only person I will ever be with so just ignore it. We'll be leaving England soon and it'll just be the two of us," Takumi promised looking her with great certainty in his eyes.

"I know but it's **amazing** how your family can **just** say those cruel words and not feel sorry towards the person they direct them too."

Takumi chuckled by how exactly right she was in this serious moment. "That's just **the way** they are and **you** know it. We can't change who they **are** ," he reminds her.

Misaki smiles sadly for a moment but then it disappears. "Are we really worth this?" She asks but couldn't bare to look at him.

"Your joking right," Takumi snickers at her sudden question .

"It's not **funny** ," Misaki yells, angry that he laughed at her. This was an important topic for her.

"It is since it's a stupid question. Who cares what those **smart** ass people in that family think. We're the power couple right?" He answers making her laugh at the power couple comment.

" **You** say that but-"

"Misaki, listen to me. You **are truly** the most **amazing** person I know **in** my entire life," He explains holding up her chin to look him in the eyes as he continues. "Your sudden smiles that melts my heart. I can't go another day without them. How you like to do things on **your own** and won't stop until it goes the **way** it was planned, makes me admire your determination."

Misaki accidently allows one tear to fall from her eyes. Takumi smiles and wipes it away.

" **Don't** cry. I don't ever want to see you **shed another tear** ," Takumi says getting down on one knee. His movement confused Misaki.

"What are **you** doing?" She questions.

"You lived all your life, earning money for your family and now I just want to give you everything you **deserve.** I'll give you **the best** of everything. I'll never make you sad. I promise to love **you** as much as I can and beyond," He carries on pulling out something from his back pocket but he doesn't show Misaki. "Don't ever doubt if you **are the** one for me. Misaki you are the **most incredible person anyone has ever met**. And I want you to see that you are perfect for me and that there's no other for me. I was carrying this around for a week now, waiting to do this," He added showing her a small box.

Misaki gasped once she fully understood what he was saying. She wasn't a person to get worked up so easily but here was her boyfriend proposing to her after his family had flat out rejected her in the worst possible ways.

"I want to spend the rest of my days **laugh** ing with you **like there's no tomorrow** ," He joked and Misaki couldn't help but chuckle. " **See** , you make me complete. That's why, Misaki Ayuzawa… Will you do me **the** honors of becoming my bride?"

"Yes, baka. Yes!" Misaki exclaims as Takumi takes out the ring and places it on her fourth finger. "Aren't you a little too perfect at cheering me up,? Your **greatness** is just too much, hahaha…"

"It's because I'm an alien," Takumi answers.

"After all these years of dating **in** highschool and throughout college, **you and** I are finally getting married," Misaki said not believing it.

"Yes. Let's just leave now," Takumi suggested.

"Now?"

"Now," He repeated after her.

"Ok," Misaki agreed with a **smile** on her face. She was happy to get away from his family and just be with the one she loved. It made her happy to be able to start another chapter of her life with him regardless of what his family says.

They were both happy.

* * *

 **You are beautiful. You are amazing just the way you are. Funny. smart. You are truly amazing in your own way. Don't shed another tear. You deserve the best. You are the most incredible person anyone has ever met. Laugh like there's no tomorrow, see the greatness in you and SMILE ~ Violet**


End file.
